villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tyrant (Marvel)
Tyrant is a powerful supervillain from the Marvel universe. He is a dangerous enemy of Galactus, his heralds, and cosmic heroes and villains. It has been stated that if Galactus is a god then Tyrant would be his devil. In many ways, that is how the two characters related to one another. Origin Many aeons ago, when the universe was still fairly young, Galactus created an immensely powerful living machine empowered with his own cosmic-power and, in many ways, fashioned on himself. However, Tyrant became a power-hungry monster that sought conquest and ruin - unlike Galactus, who wished to serve a higher purpose. Eventually Galactus learned of his creations ambitions and fought him in a titanic battle that was said to be sufficiently extreme it tore apart galaxies - ultimately, Tyrant lost the battle and was stripped of much his cosmic power then banished to the furthest reaches of the universe by Galactus. Return Thousands of years later Tyrant would return, having gathered a vast arsenal of weaponry during his exile. He begins kidnapping cosmic heroes and villains in order to harness their combined power; he uses to begin to fulfill his dreams of conquest. Among the more famous of Tyrant's many victims were: The Silver Surfer, Terrax, Morg, Beta Ray Bill, Gladiator, Jack of Hearts and Ganymede. Before Jack of Hearts was captured, he activated a fail-safe within his suit, destroying the containment unit and freeing Tyrant's prisoners. They proceed to fight Tyrant but he easily defeats them all. Soon after Galactus himself arrived, searching for Morg, his current Herald, but Tyrant would not release him. Instead, he offered to Galactus all his other captives in exchange for Morg. Despite great reluctance Galactus accepted the offer, not wanting to battle Tyrant at that time. Battle With Thanos (Cosmic Powers) Later, the mad Titan known as Thanos is seeking a challenge and learns of Tyrant. He allies himself with Terrax, Ganymede, Jack of Hearts and Captain Marvel to learn about Tyrant but abandons them to gain access to Tyrant's computers. The heroes fight Tyrant again but he defeats them. After the fight, Thanos threatened to steal an orb containing a part of Tyrant's energy and challenges Tyrant to stop him. Thanos was able to stand his own against Tyrant during the fight, although it caused great damage to Tyrant's fortress and forced the heroes to flee, Thanos was able to teleport away and take the power orb with him. Post-Thanos Some time after his battle with Thanos, Tyrant revived Morg and inserted implanted within him; allowing him to mentally control Morg. He sends him back to Galactus as a trick; however, Morg manages to fight against Tyrant's control and obtains The Ultimate Nullifier. In the end, Morg would use the Ultimate Nullifier against Tyrant to kill him. Powers and Abilities Tyrant was amongst the most powerful of Marvel's supervillains, capable of taking on Galactus himself. Much like Galactus, Tyrant is dependent on an outward source of energy in order to keep himself alive. While Galactus gains his energy from planets Tyrant gains his from superhuman beings, using them as living batteries. He managed to stood up against a combined assault of Silver Surfer, Beta Ray Bill, Gladiator (Kallark), Jack of Hearts and Terrax, and fought Thanos to a stand still. He is also a technopath. Tyrant possessed enormous cosmic power. He could absorb and channel a tremendous amount of cosmic energy for destructive purposes. He possessed vast indeterminable levels of superhuman strength, and was incredibly resistant to physical injuries. Being of bio-mechanical properties, Tyrant was effectively immortal. Tyrant also had the ability to psionically control any technology that he came into contact with at will. In his original form, Tyrant was as large as Galactus and nearly as powerful if not as powerful. His fight with Galactus had easily destroyed many star systems throughout the Universe. After Tyrant's eventual defeat and depowerement at the hands of Galactus eons ago he was reduced to his lesser modern state. When Tyrant was last seen, he drew on the energy of planetary biospheres and proved capable of feeding on the energy blasts of Galactus. In his diminished form, Tyrant's power was initially portrayed as dependent on feeding from containers of superhuman energy, and directly proportional to the amount he had available. When at full power, he proved capable of easily defeating an alliance of super-powered beings which included Silver Surfer, Morg, Terrax, Thanos, Beta Ray Bill, Gladiator, Ganymede, and Jack of Hearts. When temporarily denied access to his containers for a prolonged time, Terrax, Ganymede, and Jack of Hearts alone managed to keep Tyrant distracted for a few moments, and Thanos managed to be on par with Tyrant after empowering himself through one of Tyrant's containers. In addition, Tyrant commanded a number of robots who proved powerful enough to incapacitate the likes of Gladiator and Morg. His Fortress had equipment capable of draining and storing the life forces of living beings to power his robots and Fortress. Gallery 1942372-tyrant.jpg|Tyrant with an energy orb. tyrant angry.jpg|Tyrant's angry stare. tyrantgalactus4.jpg|Tyrant vs Galactus. tyrant vs thanos.jpg|Tyrant vs Thanos. Tyrant_616.jpg Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Immortals Category:Supervillains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Traitor Category:Giant Category:Defilers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:One-Man Army Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Demon Category:Sadists Category:Symbolic Category:Brutes Category:Parasite Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Gaolers Category:Warlords Category:Crackers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Egotist Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mastermind Category:Nemesis Category:Monsters Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Energy Beings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Heretics Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Barbarian Category:Slaver Category:Monster Master Category:Brainwashers Category:Outcast Category:Evil Creation Category:Malefactors Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Obsessed Category:Vampires Category:Forgers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Polluters Category:Captain Marvel Villains